Lost in Time
by undine-yaha
Summary: Akibat kalah taruhan, Mamori harus masuk ke dalam menara jam yang terkenal misterius di kota. Dari situlah semua bermula... Mamori harus mengembalikan waktu yang hilang. Ia dibantu oleh seorang pemuda bernama Hiruma yang muncul dari sebuah jam saku! Berhasilkah mereka mengembalikan waktu dan menyelamatkan orang-orang di kota? HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu. Adapted from game.
1. Chapter 1

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Lost in Time**

**Adapted from: Lost in Time (The Clockwork Tower) game**

**Disclaimer for game: Namco Networks America Inc.**

**Disclaimer for Eyeshield 21: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Suzuna mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu _mary jane_ birunya ke jalan berbatu itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ayo Mamo-_nee_, cepat masuk!" serunya ketus sambil menunjuk sebuah menara jam tua yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, bisakah kita batalkan saja taruhan kemarin?"

"I-iya, S-Suzuna," Sena membela Mamori, "menara jam itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dimasuki…."

Suzuna merengut. "Kemarin kita bertaruh, kalau Pak Hawkins memotong rumput di halamannya hari Rabu, maka aku yang menang. Kalau hari lain, maka Mamo -_nee_ yang menang. Yang kalah harus berani masuk ke dalam menara jam itu dan menceritakan apa yang ada di dalamnya!"

"Ugh, untuk itulah aku tidak suka bertaruh," sesal Mamori.

"Pak Hawkins memotong rumputnya hari Rabu, jadi Mamo-_nee_ kalah! Sekarang, ayo masuk ke menara jam itu!" seru Suzuna lagi.

"Oke!" Mamori membulatkan tekad. "Aku akan masuk ke sana. Aku tidak takut! Akan kujelajahi bangunan menara jam itu dan akan kuceritakan pada kalian apa yang ada di dalamnya!"

Mamori melangkah dan membuka gerbang besi yang menjadi pintu masuk ke menara jam.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Suzuna melambaikan tangan.

"Mamori-_neechan_! Hati-hati! Banyak yang bilang di situ ada hantunyaaaaa!" seru Sena memperingatkan.

Mamori hanya melambaikan tangan. Ia lanjut membuka salah satu pintu di bangunan yang menjadi satu dengan menara jam itu. Mamori masuk ke dalam. Pintu tertutup.

"Hmh, semoga dia baik-baik saja," harap Sena.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Suzuna, "aku yakin menara jam itu tidak semenakutkan cerita orang-orang di kota ini," ujarnya.

Diam sesaat. Suzuna menyikut Sena.

"HIE? Ada apa?" tanya Sena kaget.

"Katamu kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku tadi," tanya Suzuna malu-malu, "apa itu?"

Sena langsung terlihat panik. "Err, itu…."

-TheClockworkTower-

Suasana di dalam bangunan itu sangat sepi. Lantai dan dindingnya jarang dibersihkan sehingga penuh dengan debu. Pengurus menara jam itu hanya satu orang, namanya Mr. Clocksmith, dan ia lebih sibuk mengurusi jam raksasa yang terpasang di menara dibandingkan membersihkan bangunan menara.

Mamori melanjutkan langkahnya naik ke atas menara dengan sebuah elevator kayu. Suara berderit mengiringi kotak kayu yang naik ke lantai teratas.

"Sepertinya ini ruang mesinnya," gumam Mamori memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tuas dan gigi roda raksasa. Ada sebuah tangga melengkung menuju puncak menara. Mamori menaikinya dengan berani.

"Permisiii!" panggilnya, "Mr. Clocksmith? Apakah Anda di sini? Mr. Clocksmith?"

Orang yang dimaksud sedang sibuk berjongkok mengerjakan sesuatu. Mamori hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang memakai kemeja merah dan rambutnya yang putih akibat dimakan usia.

"Mr. Clocksmith?" panggil Mamori lagi. Pria tua itu tidak mendengar. Suara dari penggerak jarum jam dan segala komponen lainnya memang cukup berisik.

Mamori melengos. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah jam saku tergeletak di dekat . Sepertinya terjatuh dari saku celananya.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ dengan pakaian hijau kebiruan itu memungut jam saku tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah nama terukir di atasnya.

_Hiruma Yuuya_

Mamori mengernyit. Siapa? Apakah itu nama asli dari ?

"Mr. Clocksmith, jam saku Anda terjatuh!" Mamori setengah berteriak, "Mr. Clocksmith!"

Mamori menepuk bahu dan pria itu terkejut bukan main.

"Waaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

_KRAK!_

terkejut, membalik badan, lalu menabrak tangan Mamori yang sedang memegang jam saku berwarna emas itu. Jam saku itu terlepas dari genggaman Mamori dan terjun bebas ke arah gigi roda raksasa yang sedang berputar.

"Oh, tidak!" seru Mamori. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi kaget , tapi belum sempat salah satu dari mereka berbicara lagi, seluruh bumi seperti berguncang—tepat beberapa detik setelah jam saku itu membentur salah satu gigi roda.

-TheClockworkTower-

Mamori tersadar dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di atrium menara. Tempat itu terlihat kacau. Sebuah balok kayu besar tergeletak di sebelahnya. Buku-buku berserakan di lantai. Beberapa serpihan kayu jatuh dari langit. Mamori cepat-cepat bangkit dan berdiri.

Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah pintu, meja gambar, elevator kayu, dan tangga.

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sepertinya ada gempa… aku harus segera keluar!" gumamnya panik, "t-tapi… bagaimana dengan ?"

tidak terlihat dimanapun. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi.

"Mr. Clocksmith! Kau dimanaaa? Apakah kau baik-baik sajaaa?" Mamori berteriak. Suaranya menggema di lantai bawah tersebut.

"Woy!"

"Kya!" Mamori terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Suara itu terlalu muda untuk suara Mr. Clocksmith.

"S-siapa d-disitu?" tanya Mamori terbata-bata.

"Di sini, cewek sialaan!" suara itu menyahut, "woi! Lihat di bawahmu, _baka_!"

Mamori mengernyit. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kosakata kasar lelaki tersebut. Ia melihat ke bawah.

Di dekat kakinya ada sebuah jam saku. Mamori terkejut. _Bukankah itu jam saku milik Mr. Clocksmith?_

"Woi! Malah bengong! Ambil gueee!"

Mamori menjerit ngeri. Suara itu berasal dari jam saku tersebut. Setengah tidak percaya, Mamori memungut jam saku itu.

"K-kau… b-bisa bicara? Mr. Pocket Watch?" tanya Mamori. Ia merasa sedang bermimpi. Tapi kelihatannya ini semua nyata.

"Bisa. Nama elo siapa?" tanya Si Jam Saku.

"A-aku Mamori… apakah kau punya nama, Mr. Pocket Watch?"

"Hiruma," jawab jam saku itu. "Waktu kita nggak banyak. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan satu kali tentang apa yang terjadi dan dengarkan baik-baik, mengerti? Tidak ada pengulangan."

Mamori benar-benar bingung. Tapi ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

Jam saku milik Mr. Clocksmith bukanlah jam saku biasa. Jam tersebut diciptakan untuk mengatur pergerakan waktu, hampir mirip seperti mesin waktu. Akibat benturan dengan roda gigi di menara jam maka jam saku tersebut rusak. Waktu jadi tidak berjalan dengan benar. Semuanya kacau.

"Yah, kurasa akan buang waktu saja menjelaskan teknisnya. Sekarang kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu!" perintah Hiruma.

"Eeeh? Tapi aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau harus mengembalikan waktu yang hilang."

Sebuah gambar hologram muncul dari jam tersebut. Ia adalah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dan bertelinga _elf_, menyeringai pada Mamori.

Mamori terkejut. "Hi-Hiruma-_kun_… jadi… _penampakanmu_ seperti itu?"

Hiruma memasang wajah kesal. "Penampakan. Memangnya aku hantu? Kekekeke!"

-TheClockworkTower-

Tugas pertama yang diberikan Hiruma untuk mengembalikan waktu yang hilang adalah: keluar dari menara jam.

"Berjalanlah lurus naik tangga yang ada di sebelah kiri itu," kata Hiruma, "pintu keluarnya ada di lantai utama."

Mamori melihat ke pintu yang telah ia temukan sebelumnya. "Memangnya pintu itu tidak menuju ke luar?"

Hiruma menggeleng. "Itu pintu menuju halaman belakang."

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari halaman belakang?"

"Tidak bisa. Ada tembok yang cukup tinggi. Kalau kau mau mencoba memanjat ya silakan," jawab Hiruma jutek.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Kenapa di saat darurat seperti ini harus _setan itu_ yang menjadi _dewa penolong_nya?

Elevator kayu yang digunakan Mamori sebelumnya tidak bisa digunakan. Tangga yang ada juga rusak.

Mamori menaiki lima buah anak tangga menuju lantai utama. Suasananya kurang lebih sama dengan atrium tadi. Mamori menghampiri pintu yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Terkunci," ujar Mamori ketika ia tidak bisa menarik pintu tersebut. "Bagaimana ini?"

Ia melihat ke sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah pintu lagi. Tapi baru saja Mamori mau melangkah ke sana, Hiruma mencegahnya.

"Pintu itu menuju ruang kerja di lantai atas, bukan keluar," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus mencari kunci untuk pintu keluar ini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengangkat alis. "Begitulah."

Mamori mengamati sekali lagi pintu keluar itu. Ada sebuah catatan di sana.

TOY EMPORIUM

_Jangan lupa untuk pergi ke tempatku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku akan membantumu._

_-Musashi_

"Oh, Musashi-_kun_ yang bekerja di Toy Emporium?" Mamori mengerjapkan matanya, mengenali pemuda itu. "Dia bisa membantu kita, Hiruma-_kun_! Tapi bagaimana bisa pergi ke sana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini?"

Mamori menyapukan pandangannya lagi ke seluruh ruangan, berharap menemukan kunci itu. Ia berjalan ke atrium dan mendekati meja gambar.

"Astaga, berantakan sekali. Apakah memang dari awal seperti ini atau karena gempa tadi?" Mamori bertanya-tanya. Ia sangat cinta kerapian dan kebersihan, sehingga ia risih sekali melihat barang-barang berserakan di meja gambar itu. Ada meja, mesin ketik, sofa, globe, mantel, dan banyak barang lain.

"Itu dari dulu sudah seperti itu kok," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau sepertinya tahu persis seperti apa tempat ini. Sebetulnya… kau ini siapa?" Mamori teringat nama yang dibacanya ketika menemukan jam saku itu kali pertama. Hiruma Yuuya. Apakah pemuda ini Hiruma Yuuya?

"Itu tidak penting, gadis cerewet. Sekarang coba kau cari kuncinya!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori hanya meliriknya tajam lalu mulai mengamati meja gambar itu lebih teliti.

"Ada potongan peta," Mamori tersenyum. "Mungkin bisa berguna."

Ia mengambil potongan peta itu dan memasukkannya ke saku pakaiannya.

_Zuuung… zuuung…_

Hiruma terkejut. Mamori melihat sekeliling.

"Suara berdengung apa itu?"

"Ke dekat elevator!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori berjalan ke sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Mamori. Jam saku yang dipegangnya menyala-nyala.

"A-ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori menatap Hiruma khawatir.

"Arahkan aku ke dekat elevator. Ada sesuatu di sana," pinta Hiruma. Mamori mengarahkan jam saku ke arah elevator. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah kunci melayang-layang di udara. Kunci itu tidak padat, lebih kelihatan seperti bayangan saja.

"Tekan tombol yang ada di sebelah kanan jam ini," perintah Hiruma. Mamori menekannya. Kunci itu berubah menjadi kunci yang sesungguhnya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ajaib," desis Mamori. Ia memungut kunci itu.

"Kunci itu terperangkap di dimensi waktu yang lain," ujar Hiruma, "aku bisa mengembalikannya, seharusnya sejak awal tadi, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" nadanya terdengar kesal.

Mamori tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kuncinya sudah ketemu!"

Hiruma melirik Mamori sejenak, lalu membuang wajah. "Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat kita keluar."

-TheClockworkTowerFrontyard-

Mamori membuka pintu dengan kunci yang baru saja didapatkannya. Ia bernapas lega dan merasakan angin segar di luar.

"Halaman depan menara jam," ujarnya. Ia melangkah ke gerbang yang tertutup.

"Ugh, jangan bilang gerbangnya terkunci juga," keluh Mamori. Ia baru saja akan mendorong gerbang itu, tetapi gempa waktu kembali terjadi.

Mamori terjungkal ke belakang ketika seluruh tanah berguncang keras. Untunglah gempa waktu tidak sampai tiga detik lamanya.

"Astagaaaa gempa lagi," Mamori membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi ia harus cepat. Segera ia duduk dan mengambil jam saku yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hiruma dan Mamori terkejut. Mereka mengatakan kalimat tadi berbarengan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cewek sialan," jawab Hiruma kasar. Mamori kelihatannya sudah kebal dengan ketidaksopanan pemuda itu. Bukannya marah, ia malah tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya, "aku juga baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengkhawatirkan aku."

Hiruma berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu cepat berdiri dan arahkan aku ke batang pohon di belakangmu."

"Ah, benar, ada suara mendengung dari pohon ini." Mamori segera berdiri dan mengarahkan jam saku ke depan pohon. Sebuah tuas muncul. Mamori menekan tombol di sebelah kanan dan mengambil tuas itu.

"_Yatta_!" ia bersorak, "ini tuas untuk membuka gerbang!"

Mamori membuka gerbang itu, lalu ia terpaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu," ujar Mamori pelan, "tadi terang, sekarang gelap, lalu terang lagi, lalu gelap—"

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Matahari dan bulan bergantian muncul di sana. Siang menjadi malam hanya dalam beberapa menit. Malam berganti lagi menjadi siang—juga hanya beberapa menit saja.

"Waktu telah hilang," Hiruma ikut melihat langit itu. "kau saksikan sendiri betapa kacaunya peredaran bulan dan matahari."

Mamori benar-benar terpukul. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan diri.

"Aku… akan mengembalikan waktu," ujarnya, "akan kukembalikan waktu yang hilang itu!" tegasnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari area menara jam dan memasuki taman kota.

Diam-diam, Hiruma tersenyum simpul.

-MemorialPark-

"SUZUNA!"

Mamori menghampiri sesosok gadis yang sempat bersamanya sebelum ia masuk ke menara jam tadi pagi. Suzuna diam seperti patung. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi sinar berkelap-kelip.

"Suzuna! Suzuna-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Suzuna. Tubuh itu tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tangan Mamori gemetar, kedua mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Dia membeku. Terjebak dalam dimensi waktu yang kacau," jawab Hiruma, "kalau kau ingin menolongnya, kau harus kembalikan waktu yang hilang."

Mamori mendesah sedih. Tapi Hiruma benar, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tunggulah, aku akan menolongmu, Suzuna." Tekadnya.

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Suzuna menuju Toy Emporium. Namun sayang sekali, jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan Memorial Park dengan Toy Emporium telah rusak.

"Ya ampun, sekarang bagaimana caranya kita bisa ke Toy Emporium?" Sungainya memang tidak terlalu lebar, tapi berbahaya untuk mengarunginya melihat arus sungai yang cukup deras. Bisa-bisa Mamori hanyut sebelum sampai ke seberang.

Mamori melihat sekeliling. Di dekat Suzuna yang membeku, ada sebuah jam matahari. Di dekat jam itu ada berbagai benda berserakan.

"Akan kulihat, mungkin ada yang bisa dipakai," kata Mamori sambil berjalan ke arah jam matahari.

"Saat gempa waktu terjadi, beberapa benda bisa tidak berada pada tempatnya, atau juga rusak," ujar Hiruma, "lihat jam matahari sialan ini. Berantakan sekali. Ada semangka sialan, keranjang piknik sialan, kapak sialan—"

'_Kapak_?' Mamori melihat sebuah kursi taman dari kayu yang berada di dekat lampu jalan. '_Mungkin_….'

"—jeruk sialan…," Hiruma mengakhiri permainan mengucapkan benda dengan kata sialan-nya ketika Mamori mengambil kapak yang tergeletak di rumput itu.

"Mau kau gunakan untuk apa, cewek sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Berhentilah memanggilku cewek sialan! Namaku Mamori!" protes Mamori pada pemuda berambut pirang _spiky_ itu. "Aku akan menggunakan kapak ini untuk menghancurkan bangku taman itu. Patahan kayunya akan kugunakan untuk menambal jembatan!"

Hiruma terkekeh. "Pintar juga kau cewek sialan."

"Huh, jangan remehkan aku ya!" balas Mamori dengan sedikit tersipu.

Mamori menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya sebelum mengangkat kapak itu dan mulai menghancurkan bangku taman.

_KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! BRAK!_

"Fuwaaaah," Mamori mengembuskan napasnya. Titik-titik keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

"Ayooo cewek sialan!" kata Hiruma, lebih terdengar seperti memerintah daripada memberi dukungan. "Bangku sialan itu baru retak, belum hancur! Ayooo cepaaat!"

"_MOUUU_! Aku sedang berusaha! Kapak ini berat, tahu!" bentak Mamori.

"Mengeluh tidak akan menjadikan pekerjaanmu cepat selesai! Cepat angkat lagi kapak itu!" balas Hiruma.

"Kalau tidak bisa membantu jangan ribut! Bukannya mendukung malah marah-marah!" balas Mamori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu, aku ini program di dalam jam, _BAKA_!" Hiruma membentak lagi.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENAMBAH BEBANKU SAJA!" Mamori menjerit.

"KAU MAU MENYELAMATKAN TEMAN SIALANMU, NGGAK? KALO IYA, BURUAN!" teriak Hiruma.

Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hiruma, Mamori _menghajar_ bangku taman itu hingga ambruk dan menyisakan potongan-potongan kayu yang bisa digunakan untuk menambal jembatan.

_Bruk_!

"Hahh… hahh… hah…."

Mamori menjatuhkan badannya ke rumput dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya terentang, dengan tangan kanan melepaskan kapak yang tadi digunakan.

"Akhirnya… bangkunya… hancur… juga," ucap Mamori di sela-sela napasnya.

Hiruma yang diletakkan di rumput, di samping kepala Mamori hanya terdiam. Ia melirik telapak tangan Mamori yang memerah.

"Tanganku perih," desis Mamori ketika nyeri mulai menjalari telapak tangannya. "Aduh…."

"Kau istirahat dulu saja," kata Hiruma pelan.

"Hmh? Iya," Mamori tiba-tiba saja merasa salah tingkah. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika yang bicara tadi adalah Hiruma. Tapi di Memorial Park hanya ada mereka berdua, ditambah Suzuna yang membeku.

Hening sesaat.

Mamori kembali mengaduh. Rasa panas di tangannya belum juga hilang. Ia berguling ke sebelah kanan dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin sepoi meniup rambut _auburn_ pendeknya.

Hiruma yang berada tepat di depan wajah Mamori bisa melihat jelas rupa gadis berparas malaikat itu.

"Oi, cewek sialan."

"Hm?" sahut Mamori, membuka matanya, menatap wajah hologram pemuda di hadapannya.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu," pinta Hiruma. Mamori mengernyit bingung. Ia tunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah.

Sinar memancar dari jam saku tempat hologram Hiruma muncul. Hiruma menggunakan kemampuan jam itu untuk mengembalikan waktu. Ia mengembalikan tangan Mamori pada kondisi ketika belum menghancurkan kursi taman itu. Tangan Mamori kini kembali seperti sediakala dan tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Mamori terkejut melihat tangannya. "Wah! Tanganku sembuh!"

Hiruma hanya menatapnya datar, menyembunyikan kelegaan dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-_kun_!" ucap Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ia mengambil jam saku dengan lembut dan berdiri.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke Toy Emporium dan menemui Musashi-_kun_!" Mamori mengambil serpihan-serpihan kayu dari kursi taman dan menyusunnya di jembatan yang bolong. Sukses. Ia berhasil menyeberang.

-ToyEmporium-

Mamori hampir saja menjatuhkan jam saku alias Hiruma ketika melihat bagian depan dari Toy Emporium terbakar. Panas menyeruak. Api berkobar-kobar, membakar dinding, jendela, papan tulisan Toy Emporium dan beberapa mainan yang dipajang di depan pintu masuk.

"Astaga! Kebakaran! Bagaimana bisa?" jerit Mamori panik. Tidak lama kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk karena asap dari kebakaran itu.

"Semua hal bisa terjadi di waktu yang kacau seperti ini," jawab Hiruma, "mungkin memang toko ini pernah terbakar di masa lalu, atau di masa depan."

Mamori menjauh untuk menghindari asap. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalau di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran," cerita Mamori, "oh tidak. Apinya harus segera dipadamkan! Musashi-_kun_ pasti sudah menyelamatkan diri 'kan?"

"Ah, mungkin kau lupa. Tapi kuingatkan lagi, orang-orang yang ada di kota ini semuanya sedang membeku akibat terjebak dalam dimensi yang salah," kata Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam. "Jadi… Musashi-_kun_ saat ini juga membeku seperti Suzuna-_chan_?"

"Semua orang membeku. Hanya kita saja yang bisa bergerak dengan bebas saat ini," lanjut Hiruma, "dengan kata lain, jika ada kebakaran seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri selain kita."

Selagi Mamori masih terdiam, api terus menyala-nyala dan membakar Toy Emporium…

[bersambung…]

* * *

Thanks for reading! Ceritanya aneh nggak? :(

Sebelumnyaa, apa kabaaaar? Sudah berapa tahun aku nggak publish fic ya? Ahahaha. Sebetulnya aku sedang libur panjang jadi kuputuskan untuk mengetik fic dan juga novel. Kemudian mood-ku berkobar2 di novel jadi ficnya kutinggal. Terus waktu lagi bosen ngetik novel aku balik ke fic deh, sampai akhirnya fic ini selesai.

Oh ya, apakah diantara kalian ada yang sudah pernah memainkan game ini? game ini seru sekali loh! Meskipun buatku ada beberapa yang sulit, jadi aku mencari walktroughnya di internet dan youtube. Lalu aku sukses menamatkannya hahaha.

Meskipun ini adaptasi game, ceritanya tidak akan sama persis. Ada banyak yang kuubah disana-sini. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini juga fic untuk game itu sendiri, hahaha. Tapi nggak kok, ini fic ES21! ;D

Yosh, sekali lagi terima kasih dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah. Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian ya! Review kalian adalah penyemangatku!

Sampai jumpa secepatnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi domo~ Undine desu~

Makasih yang udah review kemarin, ya! Ada: **Riisei Tachibana, Sky Melody, Vhy Otome Saoz, Kuro Ichizaki, Mayou Fietry, YuraKudoKiddo, Byzan, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, arumru kuroi-ru, Nurrafa Aprillia, Aika Licht Youichi **sudah kubalas lewat PM :DD

Balasan review untuk yang nggak login:

**Yuki kineshi: **halooo! Emm soal itu belum bisa kujawab, ikutin aja ceritanya yaa… benarkah? Alurnya aku coba benerin lagi disini, semoga lebih baik yaa. Makasih banyak! Maaf apdetnya nggak kilat yah, terhalang tugas kuliah :(

**Silent Night: **yoroshiku! Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, aku coba perbaiki lagi alurnya :D

Yosh, ternyata banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepatan. Hmm, kali ini akan kucoba untuk memperbaikinya. Happy reading!

* * *

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Lost in Time

Adapted from: Lost in Time (The Clockwork Tower) game

Disclaimer for game: Namco Networks America Inc.

Disclaimer for Eyeshield 21: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Written by: undine-yaha

HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu

Happy reading!

Mamori hampir saja menjatuhkan jam saku alias Hiruma ketika melihat bagian depan dari Toy Emporium terbakar. Panas menyeruak. Api berkobar-kobar, membakar dinding, jendela, papan tulisan Toy Emporium dan beberapa mainan yang dipajang di depan pintu masuk.

"Astaga! Kebakaran! Bagaimana bisa?" jerit Mamori panik. Tidak lama kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk karena asap dari kebakaran itu.

"Semua hal bisa terjadi di waktu yang kacau seperti ini," jawab Hiruma, "mungkin memang toko ini pernah terbakar di masa lalu, atau di masa depan."

Mamori menjauh untuk menghindari asap. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalau di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran," cerita Mamori, "oh tidak. Apinya harus segera dipadamkan! Musashi-_kun_ pasti sudah menyelamatkan diri 'kan?"

"Ah, mungkin kau lupa. Tapi kuingatkan lagi, orang-orang yang ada di kota ini semuanya sedang membeku akibat terjebak dalam dimensi yang salah," kata Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam. "Jadi… Musashi-_kun_ saat ini juga membeku seperti Suzuna-_chan_?"

"Semua orang membeku. Hanya kita saja yang bisa bergerak dengan bebas saat ini," lanjut Hiruma, "dengan kata lain, jika ada kebakaran seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri selain kita."

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak. Aku yakin Musashi-_kun_ pasti masih bisa kita selamatkan."

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk memadamkan api. Kalau harus menggunakan ember dan air dari sungai di dekat Memorial Park, Toy Emporiumnya keburu habis termakan api.

"Hiruma-_kun_, tidak bisakah kau menghentikan waktunya? Atau mungkin mengembalikan waktu saat Toy Emporium belum terbakar?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menggeleng. "Tidak ada suara dengungan yang menandakan aku bisa mengubah waktu di sini—" ia terdiam sejenak, "—tapi mungkin aku bisa menghentikan waktunya sementara supaya apinya tidak menyebar. Sementara itu kau carilah alat untuk memadamkan api!"

Jam saku emas mengeluarkan cahaya, menyorot seluruh area Toy Emporium. Api yang tersorot cahaya itu berhenti menyala-nyala.

"Kau punya waktu 60 detik. Tinggalkan aku di sini dan cepatlah cari alat pemadam api!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk. Ia letakkan jam saku emas di tanah lalu segera ia berlari menuju Blumenshine General Store. Ia pernah ingat bahwa ada alat pemadam api di tempat milik seseorang bernama Kurita itu.

-GeneralStore-

Keanehan kembali terjadi ketika Mamori sampai di depan Blumenshine General Store. Bangunan dua lantai dengan kafe di sisi kanannya itu tertutup dengan salju, begitu pula jalanan yang ada di sekitarnya. Padahal bulan ini masih musim panas. Baru saja Mamori maju selangkah menuju jalan bersalju itu, angin berhembus kencang membawa butiran-butiran salju. Dingin menggigit. Mamori terus menerjang angin hingga akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam Blumenshine. Untunglah suhu di dalam lebih hangat.

Semua pengunjung Blumenshine membeku, sama seperti Suzuna. Mamori tidak sempat melihat siapa saja yang ada di sana, meskipun ada beberapa wajah teman dekatnya tidak mungkin tidak ia kenali. Sara dan Ako misalnya.

"Kurita-_kun_! Permisi!" panggil Mamori ketika memasuki dapur Blumenshine. Mamori tahu Kurita tidak akan menyahut. Kurita membeku di dalam dapur, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Alat pemadam api itu ada di pojok dapur. Mamori segera mengambilnya, berlari keluar, menerjang badai salju sekali lagi, dan berlari lagi hingga sampai di Toy Emporium.

-ToyEmporium-

"Hiyaaaaah!" teriak Mamori sambil beraksi memadamkan api. Busa putih menyembur dari alat pemadam api itu, menutupi semua area yang terbakar hingga padam. Sekarang hanya tinggal asap yang tersisa.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Mamori meletakkan tabung pemadam api dan bersorak girang. Sesaat kemudian, ia baru menyadari ada yang hilang.

"Hiruma-_kun_? Hiruma-_kun_?" ia memanggil-manggil sambil melihat sekeliling.

"GUE DI SINI BODOH!" suara familiar nan kasar terdengar dari segumpal busa di bawah, dekat kaki Mamori.

Mamori terkesiap. Ia berlutut lalu meniup busa putih itu dan menemukan pemuda hologram berwajah setan yang dicarinya. "HIRUMA-_KUN! _Maafkan aku!"

Mamori segera mengangkat jam saku emas itu dengan perlahan seperti menggendong bayi. "Maaf, maaf ya. Apa kau terluka?"

Hiruma menggeram singkat, lalu mendengus kesal. Wajah khawatir dan pandangan sayang Mamori seakan meredam amarah yang ingin ia tumpahkan.

"Lupakan. Sekarang cepat kita masuk ke dalam toko mainan sialan ini."

Masih sedikit khawatir, Mamori berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke Toy Emporium.

-ToyEmporium-

Ruang utama Toy Emporium tempat mainan-mainan menarik dipajang terlihat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa benda hangus. Mamori menjerit histeris ketika menemukan sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik rak mainan yang roboh.

"MUSASHI-_KUN_!" Mamori berlutut dan memandangi tangan itu dengan panik. Ia berusaha mengangkat lemari yang menindih pemuda itu, tetapi lemarinya terlalu berat.

Hiruma mendengar suara dengungan. "Hei, kita bisa memundurkan waktunya."

"Memundurkan waktu?" Mamori menatap Hiruma bingung, masih tidak mengerti.

"Mengembalikan waktu ketika lemari ini belum roboh," jawab Hiruma, "cepat!"

Mamori segera mengarahkan jam saku ke lemari dan menekan tombol di sebelah kanan. Jam saku kembali memancarkan cahaya ke lemari dan lemari itu bergerak mundur ke dinding—kembali tegak berdiri.

Ternyata benar, Musashi yang berada di bawah lemari itu. Pemuda berambut _Mohawk _itu terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak terluka. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Mamori.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. "Dan… kenapa aku tidur-tiduran di lantai?"

Mamori belum menjawab. Ia membantu Musashi bangkit dan duduk.

"Oh, aku ingat, tadi tiba-tiba saja ada gempa dan lemari itu menimpaku," cerita Musashi. "Apa kau mengangkat lemari itu?"

Mamori menggeleng. Ia sedikit bingung harus mulai bercerita dari mana. Ia semakin bingung ketika melihat Musashi yang terkejut mengetahui ada pemuda hologram di samping gadis itu.

Musashi membuka mulut dan akan mengeluarkan suara, tetapi Hiruma langsung menatapnya tajam. Musashi bungkam.

Hiruma tersenyum setan dan Musashi tersenyum simpul. Mamori tidak menyadari dua pemuda itu sedang saling memberikan isyarat.

-ToyEmporium-

Musashi mengangguk-angguk ketika Mamori berusaha menceritakan semua yang terjadi hanya dalam beberapa kalimat saja.

"Ya, aku memang menaruh catatan itu di pintu jika terjadi apa-apa. Karena selain Hiruma Yu—maksudku—Mr. Clocksmith, akulah yang mengetahui soal jam saku ajaib itu," ujar Musashi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mamori. Musashi sedikit kaget.

"Lho, apakah ay—maksudku—Mr. Clocksmith tidak memberitahumu, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi pada Hiruma.

Mamori mulai curiga. _Musashi sudah kedua kalinya salah mengucapkan sesuatu tentang Mr. Clocksmith. Juga, nama Mr. Clocksmith dan Hiruma. Apakah mereka satu orang? Atau orang yang berbeda? Kalau satu orang, kenapa Mr. Clocksmith sudah tua dan Hiruma masih seumuran denganku?_

"Aku akan jelaskan bagaimana cara mengembalikan waktu yang hilang," suara berat Musashi membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. "Kalian harus pergi ke lantai teratas dari menara jam. Dari atrium menara, kalian bisa melewati ruang kerja, naik ke kamar Mr. Clocksmith, lalu buka pintu di sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah ruangan besar tempat tuas-tuas jam berada dan naiklah ke bagian teratas."

Mamori teringat. "Aku sudah pernah ke situ sebelumnya, menggunakan elevator. Tapi sekarang elevatornya rusak. Jadi… harus lewat ruang kerja Mr. Clocksmith ya…."

"Pintu ruang kerja itu terkunci," kata Hiruma, "apa kau punya kuncinya, Tukang Mainan Sialan?"

Mamori mendelik. Hiruma cuek.

"Mr. Clocksmith memang memberikan kunci itu padaku," jawab Musashi, "tetapi ia memintaku membuatkan robot untuk menyimpan kunci itu."

Musashi melangkah ke ruang kerjanya. Mamori mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang dan melihat sekeliling. Ruangan dipenuhi berbagai macam mainan. Ada yang masih baik, ada pula yang sudah rusak—sepertinya akan diperbaiki.

Sebuah robot berwarna merah dengan bentuk kelelawar bermuka setan terpajang di pojok meja kerja. Sayap kanan, mata, dan ekornya hilang.

"Devil Bats," Musashi tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama robot itu. Mamori tidak menyadari Hiruma sedang tersenyum juga. "Robot inilah yang menyimpan kunci ruang kerja Mr. Clocksmith di dalam tubuhnya."

"Sepertinya ia rusak," ungkap Mamori sedih, melihat kondisi robot itu.

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya. Tetapi bagian-bagian dari robot ini kelihatannya terjebak dalam dimensi waktu yang lain." Musashi melihat sekeliling, mencari jika ada bagian tubuh Devil Bats yang bisa ia temukan.

Pengelola Toy Emporium itu memijit pelipisnya. Setelah merasakan gempa lalu tertimpa lemari, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori khawatir. Hiruma melihat sekeliling dan mencoba merasakan apakah benar ada bagian tubuh Devil Bat yang terjebak di dimensi waktu lain.

Musashi menghela napas. "Kepalaku pusing. Segelas kopi sepertinya enak. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan saatnya—"

"Akan kucarikan! Akan kubelikan segelas kopi di kafe Kurita-_kun_. Tunggulah di sini!" kata Mamori cepat. Ia memberikan Hiruma pada Musashi lalu berlari keluar.

"OI! CEWEK SIALAN!" panggil Hiruma. Mamori tidak mendengar. Ia berlari ke arah Blumenshine.

"Tch. Bukannya cepat-cepat mengembalikan waktu, malah… ah, sudahlah," dengus Hiruma. Musashi menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. Diletakkannya Hiruma di atas meja, di dekat sebuah lampu wasiat berwarna keemasan dengan tombol-tombol berwarna hijau, ungu, merah, biru, dan kuning.

"Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Musashi memaklumi.

"Kau sepertinya sudah kenal lama dengan dia," kata Hiruma.

"Cemburu?" Musashi melirik Hiruma dan tersenyum jahil.

Hiruma mengangkat alis. "Ngapain cemburu?"

Musashi memijat kembali pelipisnya. "Gadis itu tidak mengenalimu, Hiruma."

"Kami memang baru saja bertemu, bodoh," sahut Hiruma kasar. "Biarkan saja. Tidak usah kau beritahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Musashi menatap Hiruma yang terlihat kesal. "Terserah. Semoga kita berhasil mengembalikan waktu. Karena kalau waktu tidak kembali, kau juga tidak akan kembali, bukan?"

Hiruma hanya diam.

-GeneralStore-

Mamori memasuki Blumenshine, lalu baru menyadari sesuatu.

Musashi tidak membeku ketika mereka menemukannya tertimpa lemari.

Gadis berambut _auburn _itu melewati para pengunjung yang tidak bergerak sambil berpikir. _Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Hiruma bilang semua orang di kota membeku_?

Ia memasuki dapur dan berdiri di sebelah Kurita yang membeku. Suasana sunyi. Badai salju masih berlangsung di luar. Sedikit merinding, Mamori cepat-cepat membuatkan kopi untuk Musashi. Ia berencana membawanya di dalam botol minum tertutup.

Sambil menunggu air di teko mendidih, Mamori memperhatikan Kurita. Tubuh besarnya diliputi cahaya biru dan perak. Posisi badannya… seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ada di atas laci dapur.

Mamori mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang ingin diambil Kurita. Sebuah benda berkilau seperti permata terlihat di sana.

"Untuk apa menyimpan perhiasan di laci dapur?" gumam Mamori penuh tanya. Ketel air berbunyi dan Mamori memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan soal permata itu.

-ToyEmporium-

Musashi mengeluarkan permata yang ada di saku celananya. "Begitu terjadi gempa, segera kugenggam permata ini. Ternyata benar, permata buatan ini bisa menyelamatkanku dari gempa waktu."

"Baguslah kalau permata itu bekerja. Tidak sia-sia benda itu diciptakan. Si Gendut Blumenshine itu mungkin terlambat menggunakannya," Hiruma mengomel. "Hancurnya waktu ini benar-benar merugikanku. Cewek sialan itu harus bisa mengembalikan seluruh kota seperti semula!"

Mamori datang. Hiruma dan Musashi langsung berhenti bercakap-cakap.

"Musashi-_kun_! Ini kopinya," kata Mamori, menyerahkan sebuah botol minum pada Musashi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Musashi sambil membuka tutup botol minum itu. Asap mengepul.

"Aku ingin bertanya," Mamori bersandar ke meja yang ada di ruangan itu, "kenapa kau tidak membeku, Musashi-_kun_?"

Musashi melirik Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menatapnya datar.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung," jawab Musashi bohong. Ia menyesap kopi panasnya perlahan.

"Sekarang kembali ke tujuan kita," Hiruma mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku dan Tukang Mainan Sialan ini sudah menemukan sayap dan ekor Devil Bat yang hilang."

Mamori melihat Devil Bat yang sudah mulai utuh. "Waah, benar. Sayap dan ekornya sudah terpasang."

"Sekarang tinggal matanya. Dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Musashi melihat sekeliling. Begitu pula Mamori.

Mamori merasa tertarik dengan lampu wasiat yang ada di meja, tidak jauh dari Devil Bat. Iseng, Mamori menekan tombol hijau yang ada di lampu itu.

"_WISH…_"

Mamori terlompat kaget. "L-lampu wasiatnya berbunyi!"

"Hm?" Musashi mengernyit. "Iya, lampu itu memang bisa berbunyi jika kau menekan tombolnya."

Mamori menekan tombol kuning. "_COMMAND…"_

Lalu tombol merah. "_IS…_"

"Sepertinya jika ditekan dengan urutan yang benar, kata-kata yang dibunyikan lampu itu akan membentuk sebuah kalimat. Mungkin… kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk," terka Hiruma.

Mamori menekan tombol ungu. "_YOUR…"_

Tombol biru. "_MY…_"

"Aku tahu!" Mamori yang berotak pintar mampu mengingat setiap kata yang ada di tombol. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan kalimat yang akan muncul. Mamori menekan tombol ungu, hijau, merah, biru, dan kuning secara berurutan.

"_YOUR… WISH… IS… MY… COMMAND…_"

"_Your wish is my command_. Permintaanmu adalah tugasku," ujar Hiruma, "sempurna."

Tutup dari lampu wasiat itu terbuka. Mamori mengambil mata Devil Bat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Berhasil!" soraknya riang. Ia memberikan mata bulat berwarna hijau itu pada Musashi dan Musashi memasangnya ke Devil Bat.

Robot itu menyala. Jantung Mamori berdebar-debar. Kejutan macam apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan? Apakah semua akan beres begitu ia mendapatkan kunci menuju ruang kerja Mr. Clocksmith?

[bersambung…]

* * *

Bagaimana apakah sudah lebih baik dari chap pertama?

Terima kasih sudah menunggu apdetanku dan sudah membaca. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa!

Sampai ketemu secepatnyaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi moshi, minna-san! Genki desuka?

Banyak sekali hal yang harus kuurus, jadi nggak bisa ngapdet cepet-cepet. Tugas kuliah selalu ada setiap minggu dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan UTS-ku.

Yosh, makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-review ya! Ada: **Byzan, LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke, KuroIchizaki, RaraNaura LoveCookies, Iin cka you-nii, Aika Licht Youichi, Mayou Fietry, Yuki Sasaki**

Juga:

**Yovi: **haiii Yovii! Kuliahku baik-baik saja, habis UTS hehehe. Sekarang lanjut proyek bikin film bareng temen2 seangkatan :D yap, makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa!

**Yuki kineshi: **makasih banyak yaa… yoosh! xD

**Vita: **oh, nggak, bapaknya Hiruma sama Musashi beda, kok… tunggu aja, nanti bakal aku jelasin di chap terakhir. Makasih reviewnyaa :D

**ShiroNeko: **haiii apa kabaar? :D hehehe yooosh makasih banyak review dan dukungannya yaa xD

Happy reading, minna~!

* * *

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Lost in Time

Adapted from: Lost in Time (The Clockwork Tower) game

Disclaimer for game: Namco Networks America Inc.

Disclaimer for Eyeshield 21: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Written by: undine-yaha

HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu

"_YOUR… WISH… IS… MY… COMMAND…_"

"_Your wish is my command_. Permintaanmu adalah tugasku," ujar Hiruma, "sempurna."

Tutup dari lampu wasiat itu terbuka. Mamori mengambil mata Devil Bat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Berhasil!" soraknya riang. Ia memberikan mata bulat berwarna hijau itu pada Musashi dan Musashi memasangnya ke Devil Bat.

Robot itu menyala. Jantung Mamori berdebar-debar.

"Terdengar suara mesin," ujar Musashi. Sayap Devil Bat bergerak naik-turun, dan…

"YA-HA!"

Mamori melotot kaget. Devil Bat baru saja berteriak: YA-HA!

"YA-HA!" teriaknya lagi, "aku Devil Bat. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?"

Hiruma dan Musashi tersenyum lebar.

"Kelelawar Sialan, apa kau tahu dimana letak kunci ruang kerja Mr. Clocksmith?" tanya Hiruma.

Lampu dari mata Devil Bat berkelap-kelip. "Tentu, Bos! Kekeke!"

Mamori _sweatdrop_. "Tertawanya mirip sekali denganmu, Hiruma-_kun_."

Mulut Devil Bat terbuka. Sebuah kotak berukuran agak besar meluncur keluar. Mamori mengambil kotak itu. Isinya empat baris huruf-huruf yang acak, tidak membentuk kata apapun. Ada tombol di sisi kanan tiap barisnya.

"Ini kunci?" Mamori mengerutkan alis.

"YA-HA! Kau harus memasangnya di pintu ruang kerja. Setelah itu tekan tombol hingga huruf-huruf itu menyusun kata yang benar! YA-HA!" jawab Devil Bat.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke sana," saran Musashi. Mamori mengangguk. Ia mengambil jam saku itu dan tersenyum pada Hiruma karena mereka sudah maju selangkah. Hiruma hanya mengangkat alis.

"'Kita' itu siapa?" tanya Hiruma ketus. "Kau tetap di sini, Tukang Mainan Sialan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik aku membantu kalian?" tanya Musashi balik.

"Siapa di ruangan ini yang telah menyebabkan waktunya kacau?" Hiruma bertanya lagi, tanpa mengarahkan pandangan pada siapapun.

Mamori melirik Hiruma jutek. "Aku."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku," jawab Mamori, mulai mengerti ke mana arah pertanyaan itu.

"Mengerti kan, Tukang Mainan Sialan. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini dan biarkan Cewek Sialan ini mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya," tegas Hiruma.

Musashi tersenyum simpul. "Ya sudah."

"Baiklah," Mamori menghela napas, "kami pergi dulu, Musashi-_kun_. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya."

"Semoga berhasil," sahut Musashi. Ia mengantar Hiruma dan Mamori hingga ke pintu depan toko. Mereka berjalan kembali ke arah Menara Jam.

"Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan dia, Hiruma," celetuk Musashi sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam toko.

-TheClockworkTower-

Ternyata memang ada cekungan berbentuk kotak di pintu ruang kerja Mr. Clocksmith itu. Mamori memasang kotak dari Devil Bat tadi.

"Pas sekali! Aku baru melihat kunci seperti ini," ujar gadis itu.

"Banyak hal yang akan membuatmu takjub dari pekerjaan seorang penjaga menara jam," ujar Hiruma, "meskipun menyebalkan juga."

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. "Menyebalkan kenapa?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang susun sendiri kata-kata yang ada di kotak itu!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di sisi kanan, mengira-ngira kata-kata seperti apa yang akan ia susun.

"Pasti akan membentuk kalimat lagi. seperti yang ada di lampu wasiat," terka Mamori. Setelah beberapa kali, muncul dua kata di baris pertama.

_TIME IS_

"_Time is…_?" Mamori berhenti sejenak. Ia terus mengutak-atik kotak itu.

_TIME IS WHAT_

"Sepertinya baris yang pertama telah selesai," Hiruma berkata, terus mengamati pekerjaan Mamori.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Sekarang…"

_TIME IS WHAT_

_WE WANT MOST_

"Sedikit lagi!" Mamori menekan tombol-tombol dan akhirnya terciptalah sebuah kalimat.

_TIME IS WHAT _

_WE WANT MOST_

_BUT WE_

_USE WORST_

"_Time is what we want most but we use worst_," Hiruma membaca kalimat itu. "Bagus, Cewek Sialan."

Mamori memutar kenop pintu ruang kerja dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Sebuah ruangan dengan perabotan dari kayu terlihat.

-TheWorkshop-

Sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja, sebuah rak buku, dengan sebatang pohon tumbuh di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menembus atap.

"Bagiku ini ruang tidur, bukan ruang kerja," kata Mamori. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Memang bukan. Ruang kerja-nya ada di atas sana," Hiruma menunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Hah?" Mamori terperangah. "Jadi pohon ini tangga untuk naik ke ruang kerja?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala, terheran-heran. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah lukisan yang ada di dinding kamar. Lukisan itu terletak di balik pohon dan berdebu.

Seorang pria dan wanita dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

Mamori terpekur. _Anak laki-laki itu_…?

"Kenapa bengong? Buruan manjat, Cewek Sialan!" sentak Hiruma.

"Eh?" Mamori mau tidak mau berhenti memikirkan lukisan tadi. "Memanjat? Tapi aku pakai rok!" Mamori menunjuk rok biru selutut yang dipakainya.

"Jangan manja! Pohon ini tidak terlalu tinggi! Lagipula kalau aku bisa memanjat sendiri, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu!" omel Hiruma.

Mamori memelototi Hiruma. Hiruma memelototinya balik.

"Huh, baiklah." Mamori mengalah. Ia memegang dahan pohon dan menjejakkan kaki ke batang pohon yang besar. Sepertinya memang dibentuk seperti pijakan untuk naik. Mamori naik ke ruang kerja dengan mudah.

"Akhirnya!" seru Mamori lega. Ia mengamati ruangan itu. Penuh dengan jam, obeng, tang, dan berbagai perkakas lainnya. Mata biru safirnya menangkap sebuah peti yang ada di pojok.

"Aneh. Peti ini tidak ada gemboknya seperti peti yang lain." Mamori berlutut dan mengamati peti itu lebih dekat.

Hiruma nyengir. "Kekeke. Kalau begitu peti ini pantas dicurigai. Kau lihat, tidak ada pintu lagi di ruangan ini. Berarti kita harus mencari jalan lain ke atap menara. Kurasa peti ini punya jawabannya."

Mamori menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Ia berdiri lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa membuka peti ini?" tanyanya. Ia melirik kertas yang ada di meja gambar. Sebuah catatan.

Mamori mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya baik-baik.

_Jadi, kapan kau ingin membuka peti khusus itu? Baiklah, kau tahu mereka ada padaku. _

_Mampirlah ke museum untuk mengambilnya. Untuk itulah mereka ada—untuk membuka peti!_

_-Yukimitsu M._

"Yukimitsu-_kun_, pemilik Museum Kota!" seru Mamori. Ia tidak menyangka. Tadi Toy Emporium, sekarang Museum Kota. Orang-orang di kota ini, bahkan mungkin kota itu sendiri menyimpan lebih banyak misteri daripada yang ia duga.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku kenal semua orang di kota ini—kurasa. Kebanyakan Suzuna-lah yang mengenalkan mereka padaku," jawab Mamori riang.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat turun dan kita keluar dari menara ini," tukas Hiruma.

"Emm, Hiruma-_kun_, aku ingin bertanya," suara Mamori terdengar ragu.

"Apa?"

"Emm… aku melihat sebuah lukisan di balik pohon. Di kamar tadi," Mamori berkata sambil menuruni pohon perlahan-lahan.

"Lukisan apa?" Hiruma terlihat sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tapi ia segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Itu."

Mamori berjalan ke balik pohon dan menunjuk lukisan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Oh. Terus?" Hiruma terdengar sangat tidak peduli.

Mamori mengamati kembali lukisan itu. Wajah-wajah di lukisan terlihat kabur. Tapi ia bisa melihat ada anak lelaki berambut pirang di sana.

"Anak laki-laki ini, apa kau tahu ini siapa?" tanya Mamori.

"NGGAK," jawab Hiruma tegas. "Cepat ke museum."

Mamori masih penasaran. Tapi pergi ke museum lebih penting.

Gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari ruang tidur, melewati atrium, lalu ke pintu keluar menara jam.

Peredaran siang dan malam masih kacau. Mamori berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke museum. Stasiun itu tidak jauh dari Blumenshine. Tinggal belok ke kiri dan sampailah di stasiun kereta.

"Kau tahu, Hiruma-_kun_," ucap Mamori saat ia berjalan, "entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau anak di lukisan itu adalah kau."

Hiruma malah tertawa. "Sok tahu kau, Cewek Sialan."

Mereka melewati angin bersalju Blumenshine dan tiba di stasiun kereta. Sena ada di sana, membeku dan memegang dua buah tiket.

"Ah, Sena. Maafkan aku kau jadi begini," kata Mamori sedih sambil menghampiri Sena.

"Semua orang yang membeku, mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma, "aku tidak ingin Sena kenapa-kenapa."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalah ini," jawab Hiruma galak. Mamori berjalan ke arah lokomotif yang berada di sana setelah melihat Sena dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hiruma-_kun_, dari tadi aku terus memikirkannya. Kalau semua orang membeku, siapa yang akan menjalankan kereta ini?" Mamori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang yang ada di peron.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar. "Kau lupa kita bisa membuat waktu maju dan mundur? Aku mendengar dengungan di sini. Kita bisa membuat kereta ini bergerak ke museum dan kembali lagi."

Mamori berbinar. Semangatnya kembali. "Hiruma-_kun_! Kau hebat!" ia bersorak, dan hatinya berkata ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, tetapi sayang pemuda itu tak memiliki sosok yang nyata.

Tertawa karena pikirannya sendiri, Mamori memasuki kereta dan menggunakan jam saku untuk mempercepat waktu.

-Museum-

Mamori turun dari kereta dan berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk museum.

"Jam berapa ini? Pintunya tertutup," gumamnya. Hiruma yang mendengar itu langsung menyentak.

"JAM BERAPA? Waktunya hilang dan kau masih tanya ini JAM BERAPA?"

"Aku reflek bertanya seperti itu!" protes Mamori. Gadis itu mencoba membuka pintu kayu besar museum dengan mendorongnya.

"Uuuugh, tidak bisa." Mamori melangkah mundur dan mengamati pintu.

"Kau lihat bundaran bergambar bintang dan matahari yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ini?" Mamori mendekati benda yang dimaksud Hiruma. Ada sebuah benda bundar dengan piringan-piringan yang disusun bertumpuk. Piringan yang bawah lebih lebar dari yang di atasnya. Ada empat piringan, semakin ke atas semakin kecil. Mamori menyentuh piringan yang paling dasar dan ternyata piringan itu bisa diputar-putar.

"Semuanya bisa diputar kecuali yang teratas," ujar Mamori. Piringan teratas bergambar setengah bulan biru gelap di sebelah kiri dan setengah matahari berwarna kuning di sisi kanannya.

Piringan-piringan lain memiliki gambar terpahat di permukaannya. Ada gambar gelombang-gelombang seperti pancaran sinar dan ada gambar bintang-bintang.

Hiruma tersenyum. "Kau mengerti apa sebenarnya lingkaran-lingkaran kayu itu, Cewek Sialan?"

"Kunci pintu museum," jawab Mamori. "Siang dan malam. Piringan-piringan kayu ini tidak membentuk gambar siang dan malam dengan benar. Sama seperti waktu yang kacau sekarang. Jadi, kalau aku memutarnya ke tempat yang benar…"

Bintang –bintang mengikuti di sisi bulan. Gelombang sinar di sisi matahari. Lingkaran tersebut sekarang membentuk gambar setengah siang dan setengah malam yang sempurna.

_GREEEEEK_…

Pintu museum terbuka. Mamori tertawa kecil pada Hiruma dan melangkah masuk.

"Yukimitsu-_kun_!" panggil Mamori. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Apakah dia membeku?" Mamori menghela napas sedih. Ia melewati aula besar museum. Lukisan-lukisan bersejarah terpajang di sana. Mamori berbelok ke kiri, tempat fosil-fosil dinosaurus.

"Seharusnya dia tidak membeku. Si Botak itu," gumam Hiruma pelan. Mamori tidak mendengarnya.

"Yuki—" Mamori tersentak, "—astaga!"

Yukimitsu ada di sayap kiri museum, berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia tidak membeku seperti yang dipikirkan Hiruma. Rupanya ia juga memiliki permata seperti yang dimiliki Musashi.

Di belakang Yukimitsu, seekor T-Rex sedang siaga. Hidup dan nyata.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan?" Mamori begitu ketakutan hingga suaranya tercekat.

"Gempa waktu," jawab Hiruma, "gempa waktu membuat fosil itu mundur ke tahun dimana ia masih berbentuk makhluk hidup."

"Yuki-_kun_… Yuki-_kun_… apakah ia akan dimakan?"

Hiruma melirik ke arah Mamori. Gadis itu berderai air mata.

"Tch! Cewek Sialan! Jangan nangis!" tegur Hiruma. Mamori gemetar. Dia bukan gadis penakut, sebenarnya. Tapi ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat T-Rex sebesar itu—di dekat temannya.

Yukimitsu tidak bisa bergerak. Ia takut pergerakannya akan memancing karnivora di belakangnya.

"T-Rex itu terjebak dalam pusaran waktu. Ada suara dengungan," kata Hiruma, "tenang saja. Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh teman botakmu itu. Tetapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan T-Rex itu akan di situ."

"L-lalu kita harus bagaimana?" isak Mamori.

"Hapus dulu air matamu, Cengeng!"

Mamori cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya. Ia sedikit kesal, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa Hiruma begitu perhatian padanya. Mungkin itu tadi adalah versi kasar dari: sudah, jangan menangis ya.

"Cepat arahkan aku ke Dinosaurus Sialan itu! Tekan tombol di sebelah kanan!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori kembali memajukan waktu hingga T-Rex itu berubah kembali menjadi fosil.

"Berhasil!" sorak Mamori. Yuki menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan T-Rex itu tinggal tulang-belulangnya saja. Mamori mendekat dengan wajah lega.

"Yuki-_kun_! Syukurlah!" ucap gadis itu.

"Iya! Terima kasih sudah menolongku! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" tanya Yuki. Ia melihat ke arah Hiruma sekilas dan Hiruma hanya nyengir misterius.

Sama seperti Musashi, Yukimitsu telah mengenal Hiruma sebelumnya. Beberapa menit berikutnya ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Mamori.

-Museum-

Mamori membawa Hiruma mengikuti Yukimitsu ke kantornya. Yuki memberikan Mamori sebuah kotak kaca berisi rayap.

Mamori mengernyit. "Rayap?"

Yuki tersenyum. "Kau bilang kalau peti kayu itu tidak memiliki kunci, bukan? Nah, lepaskan rayap-rayap ini dan biarkan mereka menggerogoti kayu itu hingga kau bisa mengambil isi di dalamnya. Kalau sudah, tinggal semprot mereka dengan pembasmi serangga, supaya tidak menggerogoti kayu lainnya."

"Ya ampun, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku cara macam itu," komentar Mamori sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, aku juga," Yukimitsu tertawa kecil, "ini semua adalah ide unik dari—"

Ia melirik Hiruma. Hiruma memelototinya.

"—Mr. Clocksmith. Ya. Bisa dibilang seperti itu," Yuki mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mamori mengamati kotak kaca berisi sarang rayap dan penghuninya itu. "Baiklah, Yuki-_kun_, aku akan segera kembali ke Menara Jam. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya!"

"Sama-sama, hati-hati ya! Semoga berhasil!" sahut Yuki. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Hiruma dan Mamori keluar dari kantornya sambil memperdebatkan entah apa.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya, Hiruma?" gumam Yuki heran.

-TrainStation-

Mamori turun dari kereta berwarna hitam itu membawa kotak kaca berisi rayap dan jam saku emas dengan pancaran hologram Hiruma. Ia berjalan agak cepat untuk kembali ke Menara Jam.

"Lumayan capek juga mondar-mandir. Aku hampir mengelilingi seluruh kota ini," ungkap Mamori di sela deru napasnya, "ternyata kota ini menyimpan rahasia yang berpusat pada Menara Jam. Berpusat pada waktu."

Hiruma memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Yah, kalau kau mau tahu, Cewek Sialan, rahasia Menara Jam tersebar dan tersimpan di beberapa orang terepercaya yang ada di kota ini."

Mamori mengangguk tanda mengerti. Angin salju Blumenshine meniup rambut _auburn_ pendeknya.

"Hiruma-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau… hanya sebuah program? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Mamori ketika ia menanyakannya. Bersama Hiruma seharian ini—ah—entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, Mamori sadar ia begitu tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang kurang menyenangkan, Mamori bisa melihat sisi lembut Hiruma. Selain wajahnya yang cukup tampan, Hiruma adalah orang yang pengertian. Apalagi ia bisa mengambil tindakan yang tegas dan tepat.

Mamori belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Kagum, ataukah?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku ini apa," jawab Hiruma ketus. Mamori merasa kecewa.

Menara Jam terlihat menjulang tinggi ketika Mamori melangkah pelan melewati jembatan Memorial Park.

"Kalau semua ini sudah selesai, kalau waktunya sudah kembali, apa kau akan tetap di sini?"

Hiruma sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mamori. Ia sontak menoleh pada gadis itu. Mamori terlihat cemas. Hiruma menangkap sedih di sorot matanya.

"Entahlah," Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar dari pesona Mamori. "Kau sendiri, inginnya bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan jahil itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Hah? Aku?" Mamori terkaget-kaget.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?"

Pipi Mamori merona merah. "A-aku tidak bilang begitu! Sudah! Sekarang kita harus cepat buka petinya!"

Hiruma terkekeh. Mereka memasuki Menara Jam, melewati atrium, dan masuk ke ruang kerja.

Detik itu juga, Hiruma merasa sedikit sedih mengingat pertanyaan Mamori.

_Apa kau akan menghilang?_

-Workshop-

Tutup kotak kaca dibuka. Gerombolan kecil rayap keluar dari kotak dan mengerubungi peti kayu.

"Sekarang percepat waktunya," perintah Hiruma. Mamori menyorot peti kayu dan mempercepat waktu. Benar saja. Rayap-rayap tadi menjadi lebih banyak dan banyak, menggerogoti peti kayu dengan cepat hingga tinggal setengahnya.

Hiruma memerintahkan Mamori lagi, kali ini untuk menghentikan percepatan waktunya. Waktu kembali normal dan Mamori segera menyemprot rayap-rayap itu dengan pembasmi serangga yang sudah ada di ruang kerja itu.

Mamori melongok ke dalam peti. Sebuah kotak perkakas ada di dalamnya.

Ia mengambilnya dengan menggunakan kain yang ada di ruang kerja lalu membersihkan kotak itu. Mamori membuka kotak berisi obeng, tang, dan berbagai alat pertukangan lainnya, serta sebuah catatan.

_Selamat memperbaiki elevatornya. Langsung saja pergi ke puncak menara._

Mamori melengos. Setelah memperbaiki jembatan, sekarang ia harus memperbaiki elevator—yang ternyata satu-satunya jalan untuk pergi ke puncak menara.

"Musashi-_kun_ bilang kita bisa langsung pergi ke puncak menara lewat ruang kerjaaaaa!" jerit Mamori kesal.

"Nyatanya tidak begitu. Dasar Tukang Mainan pikun. Mungkin tempat ini sudah direnovasi," sahut Hiruma sambil berdecak kesal.

Mamori tertunduk lesu. "Mungkin Musashi-_kun_ bisa membayar kelupaannya itu dengan memperbaiki elevator—"

"Cukup kita saja."

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Hiruma. "Cukup… kita saja?"

Hiruma meliriknya tajam. "Iya, kau dengar aku dengan jelas kan? Kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki elevator itu. Sudah! Sekarang kita ke elevator!"

Sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud Hiruma, Mamori menurut dan bergegas turun menuju elevator di lantai bawah menara.

[bersambung…]

* * *

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah ya :D

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir :D

Sampai jumpa secepatnyaaaa xDD

-K. F. Undinee


	4. Chapter 4

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Lost in Time

Adapted from: Lost in Time (The Clockwork Tower) game

Disclaimer for game: Namco Networks America Inc.

Disclaimer for Eyeshield 21: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

Written by: undine-yaha

HiruMamo slight SenaSuzu

Happy reading!

* * *

Mamori melengos. Setelah memperbaiki jembatan, sekarang ia harus memperbaiki elevator—yang ternyata satu-satunya jalan untuk pergi ke puncak menara.

"Musashi-_kun_ bilang kita bisa langsung pergi ke puncak menara lewat ruang kerjaaaaa!" jerit Mamori kesal.

"Nyatanya tidak begitu. Dasar Tukang Mainan pikun. Mungkin tempat ini sudah direnovasi," sahut Hiruma sambil berdecak kesal.

Mamori tertunduk lesu. "Mungkin Musashi-_kun_ bisa membayar kelupaannya itu dengan memperbaiki elevator—"

"Cukup kita saja."

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Hiruma. "Cukup… kita saja?"

Hiruma meliriknya tajam. "Iya, kau dengar aku dengan jelas kan? Kita berdua saja sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki elevator itu. Sudah! Sekarang kita ke elevator!"

Sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud Hiruma, Mamori menurut dan bergegas turun menuju elevator di lantai bawah menara.

"Bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat-alat ini?" pekik Mamori setengah putus asa ketika mereka sampai di elevator.

"Ada kertas lagi di dalamnya," ujar Hiruma. Mamori mengambil kertas yang dimaksud dan cepat-cepat membacanya.

"Ini instruksi untuk memperbaiki elevator!" seru gadis itu.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma berteriak-teriak, "kalau begitu cepat, Gadis Jelek!"

Sudah tidak berminat lagi menegur Hiruma, Mamori yang berotak encer langsung saja memperbaiki elevator mengikuti instruksi yang ada di kertas. Ia sendiri tidak percaya ia bisa melakukannya. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lakukan hari ini—hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan untuk lakukan.

"Sedikit lagi elevator ini akan berfungsi!" seru Mamori, kali ini lebih bersemangat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia harus menyelamatkan kota dan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Mamori melakukan instruksi terakhir. "Sekarang coba tekan tombol elevatornya," perintah Hiruma.

Mamori menekan tombol itu dengan pasti. Terdengar bunyi _grek grek grek _dari elevatornya. Pintu elevator terbuka.

"Berhasil!" Mamori meloncat senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam elevator itu. Hiruma tersenyum tipis, bangga.

-TheClocksmithQuarters-

Mamori keluar dari elevator, kembali ke tempat dimana semua kejadian ini bermula. Ia berjalan di lantai tertinggi menara jam, melihat sekeliling, apakah Mr. Clocksmith ada di sana.

Mamori mendekati ruang mesin yang berisi roda-roda raksasa dan beberapa tuas. Ia melihat seseorang membeku di sana. Saat ia akan melanjutkan langkahnya, Hiruma tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Hei, Gadis Sialan."

Mamori menoleh ke hologram yang tercitra di sampingnya itu. "Apa?"

Hiruma hanya diam dan menatapnya. Tatapan mata hijau zamrud itu semakin terkesan misterius. Mamori jadi bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali.

Hiruma membuang muka. "Lanjutkan. Sebentar lagi semua akan beres."

Mamori menunduk sekilas, sebelum melihat ke depan lagi. "Baiklah."

Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mamori merasa sedikit takut. Apakah Hiruma akan menghilang ketika _waktu_ sudah kembali pada _waktunya_?

"Mr. Clocksmith," ucap Mamori begitu ia berdiri di samping sosok yang membeku itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hiruma-_kun_?"

"Hanya Orang Tua Sialan itu yang tahu apa langkah terakhirnya," Hiruma mendengus.

"Tapi dia kan membeku?" Mamori mulai merasa panik. Apa gunanya jika yang tahu langkah terakhir adalah Mr. Clocksmith yang membeku? Sia-sialah usahanya sejauh ini.

"Hanya dia yang bisa dikembalikan seperti semula dengan jam saku ini," jawaban Hiruma menyelesaikan semuanya. "Tekan tombolnya."

Mamori menggenggam jam saku itu lebih kuat.

"Kau harus jawab aku," Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan mata biru safirnya, "berjanjilah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku yang ini."

"Apalagi yang perlu ditanyakan? Cepatlah!" tegur Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"Janji dulu."

Hiruma berdecak. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak-anak begitu? Tch! Oke aku janji. Kau mau tanya apa sih?"

Hiruma bisa merasakan aura sedih dari gadis cantik di depannya.

"Hiruma-_kun_, setelah aku tekan tombol ini, lalu Mr. Clocksmith terbebas dari jebakan waktu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab."

"Kau sudah berjanji!" entah mengapa, mata Mamori berkaca-kaca.

Hiruma mengela napas. Ruang mesin itu hening dan mereka berdua seakan tersedot ke dalam keheningan itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku akan menghilang."

"Hah?"

Hiruma mengulang perkataannya. "Kau tuli ya? Kubilang aku akan menghilang. Tugasku sudah selesai dan programku akan berakhir. Jam saku ini akan jadi jam saku biasa lagi."

Mamori menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak mau… berpisah…."

Hiruma mengangkat alis. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Cepat tekan tombolnya!"

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lain untuk menemuimu lagi, Hiruma-_kun_?" setitik air mata mengaliri pipi Mamori.

"Janjiku hanya berlaku untuk pertanyaan yang tadi. Sekarang tekan tombolnya," jawab Hiruma tegas.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu?" Mamori tersenyum sambil berderai air mata.

"Tidak bisa. Kenapa kau harus menangis seperti itu, sih?" protes Hiruma kesal melihat Mamori yang menangis.

Mamori tidak tahu. _Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini_?

Setelah—entah berapa lama—ia bersama Hiruma, melakukan banyak hal untuk mengembalikan waktu yang hilang, Mamori merasa senang. Meskipun kata-kata Hiruma kasar, Mamori bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Hiruma itu baik.

_Mungkin aku menyukainya_.

"Selamat tinggal Hiruma-_kun_."

_Aku memang menyukainya_.

Mamori menekan tombol jam saku. Saat itu, entah ia salah dengar atau tidak, Hiruma berkata…

"Sampai jumpa, Gadis Cengeng."

Cahaya dari jam saku menyorot Mr. Clocksmith. Lima detik kemudian, Mr. Clocksmith terbebas dan tersadar. Ia terkejut melihat Mamori berdiri di depannya.

"Anezaki Mamori?" Mr. Clocksmith tersenyum dan menyapa, sedikit ragu. Mamori memperhatikan betul wajah Mr. Clocksmith. Wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan… Hiruma?

"I-iya?" Mamori mengerjapkan matanya. Ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi penjaga menara jam itu.

"Kau jangan kaget, aku tahu nama dan rupa semua orang di kota ini," Mr. Clocksmith; tidak setua yang Mamori kira, berambut gelap dan memakai kacamata, tersenyum pada Mamori. Mamori hanya bisa balas tersenyum.

"Aku yakin banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan tapi sekarang… kita harus naik ke atas." Mr. Clocksmith melangkah mengikuti Mamori menuju tiga tuas yang ada di belakang gadis itu. Mr. Clocksmith menarik ketiga tuas itu. Satu tuas menggerakkan satu bagian tangga putar menuju puncak menara jam. Ketika ketiganya ditarik, ketiga bagian tangga bergabung menjadi satu.

"Ikut aku," perintah Mr. Clocksmith. Mamori mengangguk. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dengan langkah cepat. Sesampainya di atas, Mamori bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota dari jendela menara jam. Matahari dan bulan yang masih beredar secara tidak karuan. Blumenshine yang diliputi salju. Semuanya.

"Kau lihat tujuh jam kecil ini?" Mr. Clocksmith menunjuk tiga jam beker kecil yang ada di dekat jendela. "Semuanya menunjukkan waktu yang tidak benar. Tugas kita adalah membuat jarum penunjuk jam dan jarum detiknya berada pada angka 12; keduanya."

Mamori mengangguk.

"Setiap kali kau menggerakkan salah satu jarum jam, jarum jam yang lain akan bergerak juga. Kau harus terus mencoba sampai keduanya menunjuk angka 12," Mr. Clocksmith memberikan instruksi lanjutan.

Mamori mengambil salah satu jam dan mencoba menggerakkan jarum detik. Saat itu jarum penunjuk jam juga bergerak—ke arah berlawanan sejauh 45 derajat.

"Aku mengerti," Mamori menganggukkan kepala lagi.

"Baiklah. Mulai."

Dengan aba-aba barusan, Mamori dan Mr. Clocksmith mulai membetulkan jam-jam itu satu-persatu. Butuh kesabaran dan ketelitian untuk melakukannya. Ketika jarum penunjuk jam sudah di angka 12, lalu mencoba memutar jarum detik, jarum penunjuk jam ikut berputar lagi, berpindah angka.

Mereka harus mencoba menggerakkan ke kanan atau ke kiri hingga menempatkan kedua jarum di tempat yang benar.

"Dua lagi!" seru Mamori, melupakan sejenak tentang Hiruma. Mungkin Mr. Clocksmith punya jawabannya. Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

"Bagus," sahut Mr. Clocksmith, menyelesaikan jam yang sedang dipegangnya lalu mengambil yang berikutnya. Sekarang tinggal satu jam yang belum tersentuh.

Mamori merasa berdebar-debar. "Selesai!"

Gempa waktu kembali terjadi. Mamori merasakan guncangan yang sangat hebat. Ia dan Mr. Clocksmith berpegangan pada _railing_ tangga putar. Pusing. Rasanya Mamori ingin jatuh saja ke lantai. Tapi ia berpegangan sekuat tenaga.

-TheClocksmithQuarters-

Mamori membuka mata. Mata biru safir itu langsung tertuju pada jendela puncak menara, memperlihatkan langit malam yang cerah dengan bintang-bintang bersinar. Mamori tersenyum lega.

_Waktu sudah kembali._

"Indah sekali." Mamori menoleh ke belakang, kembali melihat Mr. Clocksmith yang tersenyum. "Kita berhasil."

-TheClockworkTower-

Mamori duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang mesin, meminum teh yang dibuatkan Mr. Clocksmith. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera keluar dan mengecek keadaan teman-temannya, tetapi tawaran minum teh untuk menenangkan diri sepertinya menyenangkan juga.

Apalagi, Mamori bisa bertanya banyak hal pada pria itu.

"Mungkin… aku bisa mengawali dengan perkenalan?" Mr. Clocksmith menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Mamori. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir teh hangat.

Mamori hanya memandangnya bingung. Mr. Clocksmith tersenyum simpul.

"Mr. Clocksmith itu adalah sapaan. Itu sebutan untuk siapa saja yang menjadi penjaga menara jam," terang pria berkacamata itu, "nama asliku adalah Hiruma. Salam kenal."

Mamori mengerutkan alis. "Hiruma?"

Ia melihat jam saku yang masih ia genggam. Jam saku emas bertuliskan _Hiruma Y_.

"Anda… Hiruma? Pemilik jam ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu milikku. Aku Hiruma Yuuya," jawab Yuuya. Mamori menyerahkan jam saku itu padanya.

"Kalau Anda adalah Hiruma Yuuya… lalu… siapa Hiruma yang kutemui?" Mamori menyesap tehnya. Pikirannya kacau.

"Ah, benar. Kau pasti sudah menemuinya. Hiruma—" Yuuya terlihat sedikit sedih ketika mengatakannya, "—Hiruma Youichi."

"Hiruma… Youichi?"

"Putraku," Yuuya tersenyum. "Hiruma Youichi."

"Kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam jam? Lalu… dimana ia sekarang?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus muncul di benak Mamori.

Yuuya menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia ditugaskan menjadi penjaga menara jam—pekerjaan yang kelihatannya biasa saja tetapi menanggung risiko besar. Setiap penjaga menara jam yang diberi gelar Mr. Clocksmith akan menerima sebuah jam saku emas yang diciptakan sejak berabad-abad lalu. Jam saku emas _ajaib_ yang dapat menjaga sekaligus menghancurkan waktu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yuuya untuk memikirkan rencana cadangan jika suatu saat terjadi kerusakan pada jam saku yang akan mengakibatkan kekacauan waktu. Akhirnya dengan bantuan anaknya yang jenius, Hiruma Youichi, serta ketiga temannya: Musashi, Kurita, dan Yukimitsu, terciptalah program yang akan membantu mengembalikan waktu.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga Yuuya menemukan bahwa harus ada satu orang yang dijadikan pemandu dan _disimpan_ di dalam jam saku. Awalnya ia sendiri yang akan menjadi orang itu, tapi melihat belum ada lagi kandidat yang dinilai sanggup menggantikannya sebagai Mr. Clocksmith, maka ia harus mencari orang lain.

"Dan itulah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku," mata Yuuya terlihat basah, "aku menjadikan Youichi sebagai pemandu, mentransformasikan dia sebagai hologram yang tersimpan di dalam jam saku. Melenyapkannya dari dunia nyata, membuatnya harus menunggu di dalam jam saku itu."

Mamori menatap Yuuya dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku membunuh anakku sendiri," Yuuya terlihat kacau, ia tertawa, tetapi air mata melelehi pipinya, "kalau kau gagal mengembalikan waktunya, bukan menjadi hologram lagi, tetapi ia akan benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini."

"Sejak itu Youichi membenciku. Ya. Dia bisa berkomunikasi denganku lewat jam saku, tetapi ia diam saja. Aku menjadikannya pemandu tanpa meminta izin padanya," tutur Yuuya, "dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesalinya."

"Tapi aku berhasil mengembalikan waktunya!" kata Mamori sedikit keras dan tiba-tiba, "apakah dia bisa jadi manusia lagi?"

Yuuya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu…."

Mamori benar-benar merasa heran dengan pria di depannya ini. Apakah ia tidak menyayangi anaknya? Kenapa? Kenapa hanya demi penemuan ini ia mengorbankan putranya sendiri?

"Maaf Hiruma-_san_, aku harus pergi," pamit Mamori sedikit marah. "Terima kasih tehnya."

Tanpa melihat reaksi Yuuya, Mamori turun lewat elevator menuju lantai bawah. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju Blumenshine. Atau Toy Emporium. Atau Museum. Mamori harus menemui ketiga orang sahabat Hiruma yang ia yakini bisa memberikan penjelasan lanjutan.

-ToyEmporium-

Mamori tiba di tempat terdekat. Musashi sedang menutup toko dan menyapa gadis itu.

"Hei, hebat sekali. Kau berhasil," ujar Musashi kalem.

"Mr. Clocksmith, maksudku, Hiruma Yuuya, dia sudah cerita semuanya. Musashi-_kun_, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma-_kun_?"

Musashi menghela napas. "Ayo kita ke Blumenshine. Akan kuajak Yukimitsu untuk bergabung," ajak pemuda berambut Mohawk itu. Mamori menurut. Mereka berjalan menuju Blumenshine yang sudah tidak diliputi salju lagi.

-GeneralStore-

Sena dan Suzuna heran mengapa Mamori terlihat begitu serius, berada satu meja dengan tiga lelaki, membicarakan hal yang kelihatannya serius juga. Mereka sendiri sedang duduk satu meja, menikmati teh hangat dengan sepotong kue keju.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna. "Terakhir kita melihatnya masuk ke menara jam, setelah itu… setelah itu…." Ucapan Sena terputus.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Suzuna mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku juga tidak ingat, Sena. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat besar yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Kurita menunjukkan sebuah permata yang Mamori lihat sebelumnya di dapur; sewaktu ia mencari kopi untuk Musashi yang baru saja tertimpa lemari di Toy Emporium.

"Ini juga benda ciptaan ayahnya Hiruma," cerita pemuda berbadan besar itu, "ini diciptakan untuk kami bertiga; kalau terjadi gempa waktu, kami harus segera menggenggamnya supaya tidak terkena efeknya!"

"Dan kau terlambat menggenggamnya," ujar Musashi datar dan tegas. Kurita meminta maaf.

"Kami juga tidak tahu… apakah Hiruma bisa kembali," ujar Yukimitsu sedih, "tadi di jam saku, apakah tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya lagi?"

Mamori menggeleng. Ia menatap meja kayu khas Blumenshine itu dengan hati kalut. "Hiruma-_kun_ hanya bilang ia akan menghilang."

Kurita mulai menitikkan air mata. Musashi menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Semenjak ia dijadikan pemandu oleh ayahnya," Musashi berkata, "kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat jam saku itu."

"Kami bisa melihat sosok hologramnya. Sama seperti yang kau lihat," tambah Yukimitsu, "kami banyak bercerita, mendengar bagaimana ia begitu benci pada ayahnya. dan bagaimana kami juga menyampaikan pada Hiruma kalau kami tidak bisa membantunya keluar."

"Aku mau pulang."

Ketiga pemuda itu terkejut dengan perkataan Mamori barusan.

"Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku, teman-teman. Aku akan pulang. Kepalaku pusing. Entahlah," Mamori tersenyum pedih.

"Istirahatlah, Mamori-_chan_, kau baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat mengejutkan, bukan begitu?" kata Kurita, masih sedikit terisak.

Mamori mengangguk. "Terima kasih semuanya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Anezaki-_san_. Kau sudah menyelamatkan seluruh kota," puji Yukimitsu.

Mamori hanya membalas pujian itu dengan senyuman tipis dan keluar dari Blumenshine.

"Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hiruma," Kurita mulai menangis lebih keras, "huuhuhuhuhuhu…."

"Tenanglah, kita masih belum tahu pasti apakah Hiruma akan menghilang atau tidak." Musashi menenangkan. "Hiruma tidak sebodoh itu. Ia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu."

"Iya, aku juga yakin begitu!" Yukimitsu berbinar, "semoga saja hal yang baik akan terjadi!"

Sena dan Suzuna semakin kebingungan melihat tingkah orang-orang yang duduk di seberang mereka itu. Suzuna sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Mamori, tetapi gadis berambut _auburn _itu tidak menghiraukannya.

-Mamori's Room-

Mamori berusaha memejamkan mata dan tidur. Ia begitu lelah. Tapi wajah itu, suara itu, masih terngiang di benaknya. Segalanya seperti mimpi. Atau memang hanya mimpi?

Apakah bertemu dengan Hiruma Youichi itu hanya mimpi?

Hiruma Youichi—manusia berwajah setan yang ditransformasikan menjadi sesosok hologram yang telah mendampinginya selama waktu menghilang, itu hanya mimpi?

Sang Waktu telah kembali untuk orang-orang, tapi dengan menghilangnya Hiruma, waktu Mamori seakan terhenti.

"Mr. Pocket Watch," ucap Mamori lirih. "Hiruma-_kun_…."

Setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya. Ia buru-buru menyekanya. Tapi air mata itu muncul lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu… Mr. Pocket Watch…."

….

"Apa?"

….

"AAHHHH!" Mamori menjerit dan sontak bangun dari pembaringannya. Ketika ia ingin berteriak lagi, mulutnya sudah dibungkan oleh seseorang—orang yang tadi menyahut ketika ia berkata 'Mr. Pocket Watch'.

"Sssh! Nggak usah teriak-teriak, Gadis Berisik. Ini aku!"

Mamori melepas tangan orang itu dan menoleh ke arah suara. Kamar itu gelap, ia bisa melihat samar-samar wajah orang itu… Hiruma?"

"Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Mamori berjalan ke arah lampu meja dan menyalakannya. Sekarang terlihat jelas, Hiruma benar-benar ada di sana, memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hiruma yang ia temukan di jam saku emas.

"Pak Tua itu pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya ya," Hiruma berkata sambil duduk dengan sembrono di tempat tidur Mamori—seakan-akan itu kamarnya sendiri.

Mamori mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membatin apakah ia bermimpi.

"Aku mengubah program itu tanpa sepengetahuannya," kata Hiruma menjelaskan, "aku men-_setting_nya, jika jam itu rusak dan waktunya kacau, maka orang yang merusakkannya akan jadi orang yang mengembalikan waktu, kan? Nah, seharusnya ketika waktu itu kembali, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya padaku. Tetapi kubuat jika waktunya kembali, maka aku juga akan bisa kembali."

"Kau melakukannya saat sudah menjadi hologram?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menggeleng. "Sebelumnya. Ketika aku dengar Pak Tua bilang akan memasukkan orang ke dalam jam saku sebagai pemandu—aku rasa harus melakukan sesuatu."

Mamori tersenyum. "Ternyata dibalik wajah jahatmu itu, hatimu baik ya!"

Hiruma melirik tajam. "Kekeke! Sebetulnya aku melakukannya hanya untuk main-main saja!"

"Tapi kalau jam sakunya tidak rusak? Kalau waktunya tidak kembali—berarti kau tidak akan kembali kan?"

Hiruma diam sejenak.

"Yap, kau benar," ia tersenyum tipis. Mamori melirik. _Tampan_.

"Entah kenapa aku bersyukur sudah merusak jam itu," Mamori berkata dengan lembut, "dengan begitu aku bisa mengeluarkanmu."

Hiruma terkekeh. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengacak-acak rambut Mamori, membuka jendela, dan melompat keluar.

"Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

"Oi Gadis Sialan!" teriak Hiruma sebelum ia pergi, "sebetulnya aku tidak ingin bilang, tapi terima kasih sudah menemukanku! YA-HA!"

Pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu berlari ke kegelapan malam. Entah ke mana, mungkin ke tempat salah satu dari sahabatnya.

Mamori tersenyum lega. Hiruma selamat dan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Mamori sadar ia menyimpan perasaan untuk si Mr. Pocket Watch itu, tetapi untuk saat ini ia belum tahu akan dibawa kemana perasaannya itu kelak.

Yang jelas saat ini, Sang Waktu telah kembali berputar untuk Mamori.

-TAMAT-

* * *

Haloooo! Apa kabar?

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menunggu kisah ini. aku sendiri heran kenapa lama sekali baru bisa kuupdate fic ini #dibazooka. Yang jelas mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini ya!

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview: **LalaNur Aprilia, Aika Licht Youichi, Byzan, Hoshi Uzuki, Sky Melody, Mayou Fietry, Rara D' Aquamarine, aster-bunny-bee** review kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM yah! :D

Juga:

**Yovi: **Halooo! Iya gapapa, makasih banyak udah nyempetin review yaaa! xD

**Kucca: **hehehehehe iyaaa, memang dari game ituu… gimana? Apakah endingnya memuaskan? Soalnya ending yang di game bikin saya rada nyesek *?* yap makasih yaaa!

**Yuki kineshi: **haii… maaf ya ngapdetnya seabad baru apdet… huhuhu… makasih banyaaak!

**ShiroNeko: **heii makasih banyak sudah nyempetin review, hehehe :DD iya sayang sekali kisah ini harus berakhir sampai di sini ^^

Sampai jumpa di kisah lainnya~!

-K. F. Undinee


End file.
